1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing an image input through an input unit and outputting the input image through an output unit, which can be connected to an external network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image processing apparatuses such as copying machines have a copy function of reading out (scanning in) images of scripts placed on platens and transferring and outputting the scanned-in images onto sheets. There are also provided multifunction machines having a variety of functions such as a facsimile function of transmitting the scanned-in images in a facsimile way, a print function of printing out the images transmitted from personal computers through networks such as LAN (Local Area Network), etc., in addition to the copy function.
Recently, multifunction machines came to the market, which can utilize services using external networks, such as a scan-mail function of transmitting the scanned-in images with an electronic mail, a mail receiving function of receiving an electronic mail from an external mail server, etc. as well as the copy function, the facsimile function, and the print function (for example, see JP-A-11-134163).
However, when enjoying a variety of services from the image processing apparatuses using the external network, a structure for performing authentication using an authentication system connected to the external network has not been realized. That is, the conventional image processing apparatuses have a built-in authentication system so as to restrict or manage usage of the image processing apparatuses, but do not have a structure of accessing the external authentication server and performing the authentication process, so that a problem with security in dealing with information using the external network has come up.